


Turning On

by SugarCrystal



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleaziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: One-sided Negatus/Debbie, One-sided Negatus/Rita, easiest if you just read it. Takes it a lot further than the show did. Not for kids.





	Turning On

Negatus turned around and a slow smile spread scross his face, The Chosen One was leaning against the stone wall of his lair. She was wearing black six inch stilettos and a black dress with a red swirl pattern, short enough to show off both a lot of leg and a lot of cleavage at the same time. Her lips were painted scarlet, as were her long talon-like nails. Her blonde hair fell around her face and tumbled over her shoulders. She looked perfect.

She extended a forefinger and beckoned slowly. He sauntered over to her.

"Mmmmm..., Maddox," he groaned appreciately, burrying his face in her hair, it felt soft and silky.

She looked up at him, quirked an eyebrow, trailed a long finger nail over his cheek. 

"My Lord," she replied in a low, sultry voice.

Negatus caught her around the waist, pulled her firmly against his body. "Debbie of Maddox," he growled and kissed her, hard and deep. She tasted sweet.

He released her again and she fell back against the wall, she was breathing hard, her breasts visibly moving inside her dress. 

He gripped her wrists, pinned her arms to the wall above her head and bent to kiss her again, she moaned into his mouth. He broke away from her lips to kiss down the side of her face, down her neck to her breasts

"Take me, My Lord," she moaned. "Take me, Oh Darkest of Clouds."

He pulled her down onto the floor with him, rolled over, trapping her underneath him and kissed her again and again until she was breathless.  
She lay on the floor beneath him, breathing hard, her breasts rising and falling in the tight dress, her tangled hair getting in her face.

"I want you inside me, Oh Darkest of Shadows," she breathed.

He pushed the dress up to her hips, she wasn't wearing any underwear, which made sense.

His own trousers undid easily, he spread her legs open and penetrated her. She felt warm and wet.

Her eyes gazed up into his. "Deeper," she pleaded. "Deeper inside me, I want every inch of you."

He smirked down at her and pushed in further, to the very limit.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, holding him inside her and he groaned.

He let his hands wander for a while, exploring her soft curves, then firmly planted his hands on the floor either side of her head and looked down at her.

Her eyes met his and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down closer to her. "Fuck me, My Lord." 

He slowly began to move, making her gasp. "Debbie," he growled and her eyes briefly flickered as if he had hurt her.

He angled his thrusts more sharply and she gripped his upper arms, her fingers digging in through his sleeves.

"Yes," she gasped. "Fuck me, fuck me Oh Darkest of Shades, Blackest of Shadows, Deepest of Pits."

Deepest of Pits? That was a new one and it didn't make much sense but he shrugged it off and continued thrusting.

The grip on his arms tightened as her pleasure increased, her eyes widened and lips parted, her body tensing beneath him.  
He wanted to see The Chosen One come. Wanted to make her come. Even if it wasn't really..., but that thought spoilt the mood. He crushed it and concentrated on the face and body he could see.

A soft cry escaped her lips and her back arched off the floor. He held her tightly, feeling her whole body shudder over and over in his arms, her eyes still fixed on his.

"You're mine, Maddox," he growled.

"Yes," she moaned. "Always yours." 

She captured his lips with her own and kissed him with all the passion in the world as he spilled himself inside her.

"I love you, My Lord," she said, softly, her eyes filled with devotion.

It was amazing what they could do with Virtual Reality these days, Negatus thought happily as he disengaged his headset. He dropped it casually onto his throne and headed for the bathroom to clean up.  
It would, of course, have been better to have the real thing but that wasn't going to happen. Everyone who had heard her talk about him agreed she was too devoted to her husband. Besides which; he, Negatus, hadn't exactly made a favourable impression on her.

Rita disengaged her own headset and sank to the floor sadly. It just wasn't really the same. Having to use your love-rival as your avatar in order to get what you wanted was pretty galling and it stung to be called by another woman's name. All she wanted was for her lord to want her as herself, but she'd take what she could get.


End file.
